What Happens in hell, Stays in hell
by Keepcalmandkillzombies
Summary: Mundus spared Vergil's life but left him for dead. How will he react when a female saves him and turns out to be just as stubborn as he is. Kind of Alternative universe. (I couldn't think of a better title either.)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: So this came to me in a dream, I was playing Devil may cry 3 (special edition.) and well I went to sleep and had a dream that Vergil met a woman who was exactly like him and well I thought I might as well try and make a story out of it. Hope you guys enjoy! **

Searing pain rippled up Vergil's side making him groan a little in pain. He pressed his hand to the wound in a bid to stop it from hurting, he felt his fingers grow wet with blood; but it still did not stop the wound from stinging, burning and causing him great discomfort. He opened his eyes to see he was no longer outside in the barren wastelands of hell; but instead was in a warm room resting in a rather large four poster bed. He sat up slowly and felt more pain spread through out his left side, the sheets moved and ruffled a little as he moved spooling to one side. He scanned his surroundings and was confused at how he had managed to get here. The room was made of grey stone and on the walls hung shields and art, the four poster beds curtains were a dark blue and the sheets black and silk like in texture. He raised an eyebrow before staring at the roaring fire that was to his right, Yamato was in a chair next to the bed as was his shirt coat and boots. He looked down to his wound to see it had been bandaged; but it was still stained crimson and seeping. The sound of the heavy wooden door made him look up."I see your awake Vergil Son of Sparda." A voice echoed around the near empty room, Vergil reached for Yamato before groaning again in pain as his wound stretched. His eyes not leaving the door, as he groaned a figure hurried in through the door and he raised an eyebrow. A female a little younger than him was stood in the entrance to the door, her long purple hair hung down her front at her left and stopped half way down her breast. Wearing a black corset and black jodhpurs with matching knee high boots, she looked like she had been out hunting. Her most striking features were her eyes, they were a darker shade of Vergil's but contained a similar piercing stare.

"Who are you, Why am I here and how do you know me? Answer quick girl." Vergil snarled. He watched as she rolled her eyes and strode further into the room. "I, Am Izora Nightshade problem? You are in **my **house as I brought you here to save your sorry arse from dying. I know you because you are in many books." She almost snarled, Vergil narrowed his eyes a little not knowing why she had brought him here and not trusting her in the slightest."Why did you bring me here girl?" He snarled, hostility in his tone. He watched as she rolled her eyes a little before sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose."Because you was injured, beginning to regret helping you and I have a name, please refer me by it and not just girl." She snapped back, In no means was she going to let him get away with how ungrateful he was acting. Vergil's chest heaved slightly, he was not in the mood for games and this woman was not making it easier. "I shall refer to you in the manner I see fit." He barked, He watched as she smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, If you want to play it that way. I shall leave you Sir. Squeaky voice." She giggled slightly before turning and walking towards the exit.

Vergil felt anger swell up inside of him, how dare this mere female mock him on something as petty as his voice. "How dare you! Apologise at once Girl or I will make you!" He warned bunching his fists, She turned and laughed loudly as if mocking his threats."With that wound? HAH good luck. Mundus went easy on you by the way. Look I wanted to help you, I felt sorry for you he beat you up badly so I took you in and cleaned you up; But if this is how your going to repay me then I should chuck you out and leave you for easy pickings." She muttered not happy in the slightest at how rude he was acting. Vergil bit his lip and eased his fists, Mundus could have killed him but spared him and she took pity on him."Thank you." Vergil said through gritted teeth, the words like poison on his tongue. Izora looked up and smiled before walking back into the room."Hey, that's more like it. Look I don't want to hurt or harm you, I want to help you. Purely because I was like you a few years back." Izora slowly said pausing and shaking her head, it was as if the thought and words were a sour memory that she would prefer to forget. Vergil raised an eyebrow wondering and wanting to ask more; but he decided to leave it since pressing the matter when tension was so high wasn't a good idea. "I think I should change your bandages, wait here and I'll be right back. Hah Wait here that's a good one Izora." She cackled slightly before striding out of the room and slamming the door shut. Vergil's eye twitched slightly, this Izora seemed strong for a woman and seemed to rival him in ferocity and stubbornness. She was weird but had helped him, he had to be grateful for that.

The pain seared through his side once more and he winced. He didn't want to admit it but he hoped she got back soon, as weird as she was she seemed to be caring and she did do a sort of good job of bandaging his wound. Mundus had left him for dead sparing him and she had risked her life to get him back here. This woman was somewhat intriguing, something he didn't find often in a person let alone a woman. He looked up when the door creaked back open and in stepped Izora carrying bandages, a bowl of warm water and some washcloths. "You ready?" She asked him smiling a little, Vergil just nodded and laid back awaiting his makeshift demon nurse to come help him. How he hated the smug look she had plastered on her face, knowing how vulnerable and needy he was. He was going to hate every minute of this knowing she was enjoying seeing him in this state.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I decided to update this one, it's not my most popular but I love the idea of this. Well Enjoy Vergil Vs. Izora round two! Battle of the stubbornness. I will update my Flaming red Valentine as soon as I get ideas for it!**

Vergil groaned in pain for the umpteenth time since Izora had started cleaning his wound. He heard her sigh before pressing the cloth against his wound again, more pain filled his body and he couldn't contain and hold himself back any longer.

"Will you please take more care you stupid girl!" He snapped, He sat up a little which made him wince in pain. Izora looked up from where she was crouched her eyes filled with frustration and anger. Vergil however, wasn't fazed by her looks and couldn't care less about how much his cold words hurt her.  
"Will you please, shut the actual hell up. Oh great Vergil Sparda, tell me why are you having a **Stupid girl** like me tending your wounds?" She snapped back in retaliation. Vergil felt himself go red with rage and bunched his fists. _Now, now Vergil you are better than this. _He thought to himself before sliding down back onto the bed in a huff.  
"Well, try and be gentler. Isn't there anything else that you can do?" He asked her, He was not going to beg her. He would rather die first than beg this idiot for anything. She looked up at him and smirked.  
"I could kiss it better and put a plaster on it?" She mocked; Vergil closed his eyes and barred his teeth a little. She was really asking for a punch, he didn't care if she was female she was irritating and too cocky. Women shouldn't act like that. She needed to be broke and trained and that was exactly what he was going to tell her. He wasn't going to spare her feelings or pussyfoot around it, he was going to tell her the truth.  
"You are too cocky and need to be trained girl. How else do you expect to find a man willing to take you? Women should know not to be so cocky." He spat at her, He braced himself for a cocky reply or a punch; but received nothing but silence. He opened an eye to see her looking down at the wound before wringing the cloth out.

Vergil bit his lip and contemplated why she had fallen silent. His words had hurt; but surely this couldn't have bothered her if she and he were having a banter session? She took everything else he had said with a pinch of salt and had retaliated back with a witty remark. He noticed that she was been a tad more careful and gentle with the cloth; she gently wiped away the blood before grabbing some bandages.  
"You'll have to sit up for this if you can." She softly said, her voice a thin whisper and barely audible. Vergil nodded and sat up as best he could, he struggled a bit and expected her to help him; but was rather surprised when she just sat there not making eye contact with him. He figured he had upset her, he was callous at times as was she; but something he had said must have homed in on her more emotional side. He felt a slight pang of guilt hit him; and he hated feeling guilty in fact he hated feeling many emotions. He sighed and felt one of her thin small hands press against his bare chest as she started to wrap the bandages around his lower abdomen. He winced as she applied too much pressure and noticed how she eased up, she was taking much greater care and for a moment he figured he had broken her. Once she was finished she stood up and gathered her things before turning to leave the room, Vergil figured he had better say something in a way missing the old Izora that would argue back. He hated the silence and preferred her to be witty than silent; not that he would admit that to her.  
"Where do you think you are going… Izora?" He asked her. Referring to her by her name may have helped as she turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"To bed. Or is that not okay with you?" She narrowed her eyes as she said it, Vergil smiled a little as she returned to her usual self.

"A nurse is supposed to look after her patient. Now listen I do not do this often and I will not repeat myself; but thank you for looking after me and sorry for snapping." He said through gritted teeth, it hurt him to apologise to her and he felt his pride melt away; but that feeling soon went as he saw her smile and laugh a little.

"Nurse? Oho call me that one more time and I will make you wear your balls for earrings got it? And my Uncle used to say that to me, before he had his accident… "She slowly said trailing off, Vergil raised an eyebrow in curiosity but decided not to press on and find out more as it seemed to be a topic she wasn't up for discussing.

He instead laid back and attempted to get back under the covers, he felt cold all over and he didn't like the feeling one bit.  
"Do you need some help, or am I allowed to go?" She asked him, Vergil looked up and shook his head before opening his mouth to speak.  
"No, could you restock the fire before you leave. I am awfully cold." He ordered, Izora cocked her head a little before bending down and pressing the back of her hand to Vergil's forehead. At first he winced away not liking the contact; but eventually let her touch his face.  
"You have a Fever. I'm not leaving you like this." She softly murmured after removing her hand, Vergil looked up at her and grunted. He didn't want her to be near him any longer than was needed, so this idea sounded awful to him.  
"I'd prefer it if you left me girl." He mumbled, Izora sighed before muttering something under her breath. Vergil tried to listen in on what she was saying, he thought about calling her rude and insulting her and was about to, until he noticed a smirk had adorned her face.

"Aw, Vergie-coo I don't think I could leave you. I'm going to sit right here and watch over you. Aw, bless your little heart, you want me to go to sleep so I don't get to see you suck your thumb." She mocked once more before giggling, Vergil bunched his fists up and thought about how to retaliate back.

"There is nothing **Little **about me girl, I do not suck my thumb whilst sleeping and I do not want you to dote on me. I am an adult do not treat me like a child." He sternly said, He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep so he didn't hear her next reply. If this kept up they would be having this argument all night.

"Hmm, Well you know what they say the bigger the sword the smaller the…" Before she could finish Vergil bolted up and grabbed her throat.

It hurt him to move so fast; but he didn't care anymore. This woman was nothing more than a nuisance. He opened his eyes so he could see her cowering and shaking in fear, so he could hear her plead for her life; but was shocked when she was looking direcrtly at him. Her facial expression was unreadable and she was not cowering, he felt something lightly press against his wound before it got harder and harder. He looked down wincing in pain and noticed it was her thin fingers causing the pain, he loosened his grip on her neck and noticed she did the same with her fingers. _Stop that you bitch, _He thought to himself, he finally let go of her neck and felt relief take over his body as her fingers moved away.  
"Half-Breed you are in my house, you show me disrespect once more and I will make you sorry. You are not the boss around here Vergil; My dogs have more authority down here than you do. I'm going to look after you whether you like it or not, once your healed you are out of here before I can say the words out now." She said her voice low and a little hoarse. Vergil grunted and laid back down before closing his eyes. _How dare she call me that! _ He thought, she hadn't used the term "Half-breed." At all up till now. It meant that she was a full demon and full demons weren't exactly nice. He would have to be careful around her.

He laid there unable to fall asleep. He kept his eyes closed however, to avoid speaking to his "Nurse." She wasn't very good with people or other demons; but then again neither was he.  
"I'm sorry Vergil, I took it too far." I heard her softly whisper in his ear, he resisted the urge to shudder and speak back and instead felt a weird feeling he had never felt before. _Apology accepted. _Was the last thing he thought of before he slipped off into a sluggish sleep full of nightmares and horror.


End file.
